


Shoot to Thrill

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was that? Groaning? Crying? Cas set down the plate he was scrubbing and padded over to the bathroom door which was closed, Dean showering inside. He gently put his ear to the door. Sure enough, the source of the mysterious noises was Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot to Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/37392695555/imagine-person-a-overhearing-person-b-singing-in#notes  
> Happy Valentine's Day, all!

There was a faint sound. What was that? Groaning? Crying? Cas set down the plate he was scrubbing and padded over to the bathroom door which was closed, Dean showering inside. He gently put his ear to the door. Sure enough, the mysterious noises were coming from Dean. The words he were singing became clear. It was something about shooting and guns and how he’s going to “fire at will.” Cas had heard it before—sang loud through the Impala’s speakers, mumbled as Dean flipped through magazines on the couch, playing nearly inaudible on their tape player in the bedroom in the wee small hours of the morning.

Cas smiled. From what he knows about musical talent, Dean showed little of it. The sound was sweet though. Familiar. Cas sat at the foot of the door, knees to his chest, listening. Listening to Dean’s joy and carefree wailing. For them, being carefree was not an often occurrence so Cas knew when to embrace an opportunity.

Suddenly the water shut off. The shower curtain sqealed as it was opened and Dean’s voice quieted to a hum. Cas had to strain a bit harder to hear him above the buzz of the bathroom fan. There were a few quiet moments until Dean audibly cleared his throat and heaved the bathroom door open, steam rolling out into the hallway.

Cas nearly fell over backwards, but caught himself with one arm, staring with a pink face up at a dripping Dean. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest and tummy streaked with slow water droplets. His hair was flat and dark, his face set in an expression of surprise before turning into slight embarrassment.

“Were you…? You didn’t hear anything.”

That was the last time they talked about the singing, but Cas noticed whenever Dean was showering alone from then on, he always sang a little louder.


End file.
